Skies of lust
by TearsDrop12
Summary: Naruto always has been denied happiness and love, but what if it was given back to him, but with a twist. Can he live out in this fantasy world, where everything seems so real. MinoNaru, featuring ItaSasu


Rating: M,

Genre: Romanic, humor, action, sexual contact, Yaoi, Incest.

Couple: Minato/Naruto, featuring Itachi/Sasuke.

Summary: Naruto always has been denied happiness and love, but what if it was given back to him, but with a twist.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Minato stared at the unconscious figure of his son sleeping on the hospital bed and couldn't help but feel a tidal wave of guilt hit him. If only he hadn't left the village then his precious boy wouldn't suffer. He'd been very foolish in thinking the village would _actually_ treat Naruto like a hero. Minato shook his head. Yes he'd foolish indeed. But that would never happen again if he had anything to say about. In many ways Minato could not stop the hatred in his heart he felt for his village. However, he cannot complete blame them. It was in their fear they developed the hate in their hearts. It was fear that drove man to insanity, fear who drove those to do wicked deeds. It was because they fear the nine tailed demon that lead them to hate such a innocent boy.

_His _boy.

Minato leaned closer to the figure and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'm so sorry Naruto…" the blonde on the bed shifted but didn't wake. "But I promise I'll make everything better." He said softly meaning, he would have to once again leave the boy. He had some unfinished business he had to attend to before he can fully return back to his dearly beloved. He spent so many years loving Naruto, making love to his sweet body hearing the boy's cries of pleasure. Even if it was all but an illusion in the boys mind, Minato loved every minute of it.

And it was a bit disappointing that they both had to wake up. Minato's heart clutched, knowing he would have to depart from Naruto once more. By the time Minato realized a tear trickled down his face it was too late. The tear already landing on Naruto's face, the elder blonde jumped when he felt a warm hand touch his cheek, glancing down he was met with a pair of equally blue eyes as his. Those soft liquid blue eyes filled with tears.

"M-Minato…" Those tears ran down his face. "You're real..?"

Minato could clearly hear the flutter in his voice, he winced. "I'm real as can be." He leaned further down to plant a kiss on those plump lips. Naruto immediately responded, wrapping his arms around his father neck.

Father…

He couldn't remember the last time he called him that. But at this moment it did not matter. So what if they're father and son? Minato was the only one whom loved him—all of him.

Naruto slowly broke the kiss "Please don't leave me…I-I"

"Shush now my precious boy..." Minato kissed him again, pulling his small body closer to him. Naruto happily submitted to him for this man was his sun and moon. Minato pulled back and whispered in Naruto's ear. "It will be only for a moment…"

Naruto opened his mouth to question the random sentence when he felt a sharp blow to the back of his neck and everything began to turn fuzzy and black.

"…M-Min…ato..." Naruto fell limp in his arms.

"I promise I'll be back…" Even as he spoke those words he still could not stop the tears from falling. Giving Naruto one last kiss on the lips, Minato leaped out of the window, vanishing into the shadows in a blur of yellow.

When Naruto woke in next day, he found he was utterly alone. He screamed, not caring if he woke everyone in the hospital. The tears fell like a water fall down his face, he didn't care.

Naruto did notice or did not care when Sakura rushed inside, he did not feel her arms around him drawing him closer, trying in vain to calm him. It was like the world around him vanished and left nothing but darkness. He felt empty—hollow.

"…_Minato…"_

That was his last thought, before darkness consumed him again.

* * *

><p>It may seem confusing but, I wanted it like that. And yes in this fic Minato isn't dead. Hopefully in the next chapter it will better explain the image I have for this story. I'm giving you guys a fair warning, if you don't keep up with the story you will get lost and be confused, and that not what I want. Yes there will be more incest. But only between Itachi and Sasuke and please if you don't like that couple just skip the parts with them in it and please don't flame it. And as a plus I do plan a sequel, but that's much later and I do hope you guy's enjoy the fiction.<p>

And please review. I hate when people favorite but never review that's fucking annoying. If I get like 20 reviews by tomorrow I promise I'll update faster. And I keep my promises.

Remember to REVIEW.


End file.
